Structural panels such as sheet pilings are used to construct walls, barriers and other structures. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,025,539, which is incorporated herein by reference, shows a form of sheet pile used to create a barrier wall. In some applications, it has been found desirable to cap or cover the top of the structural panels forming a wall with a cap structure to provide a more aesthetically appealing structure and improve the finish and design of the project.
Typical capping materials such as formed aluminum capping panels are generally size-specific to walls of a particular depth or thickness. Thus, multiple different sizes of caps must be inventoried for projects having walls of different thicknesses. Additionally, many such products have minimum order quantities, often requiring a contractor to purchase more pieces than necessary, resulting in waste and economic inefficiency. And because different projects may utilize wall panels of differing colors and/or styles, it may not be possible to use excess materials from one project for another project. Furthermore, some walls may comprise one or more sections of different depths, leading to even more waste and economic inefficiency.
It is to the provision of a convertible capping system, and methods of use thereof, that the present invention is primarily directed.